Avatar: Strained Realtions
by Silbern
Summary: Avatar written differently. Different characters and plot but will still include the great moon of Pandora. One man will change the lives of many for good or bad. Sorry for bad summary! Check inside! Review is always accepted!
1. Chapter 1

This story will be about Avatar but Characters will be different and plot will be as well.

I **DO NOT** own any of Avatars rights or any characters. They belong to James Cameron, not I.

Hope you enjoy reading as much as I will by writing. Any questions, suggestions or reviews would be great to have. I accept negative feed back as long as it has a point to make and not just a jerk rambling about. Trust me, I would gladly take any type of review or criticism because it let's me know someone is reading it

With that said, let's begin... (Here comes the Energy drink!)

* * *

The full moon hung in the sky as it brightened the city below in its faint light. The bars and night clubs were buzzing with life as the usuals filled their bar stools and booths to wash whatever they had to worry about away with some booze. The large city of Toronto still held true as one of the most multi cultural cities in the world with almost every nationality being represented from refugees or people who just decided to get away for a while. In one of those sports bars lies one key individual who will change the lives of many for either better or worst.

The man of twenty-nine years of age sat alone at his booth enjoying what might be his last beer he ever consumes. He rubbed the stubble around his chin as he thought of the things to do tomorrow. Groceries and rent was all he needed but unfortunately he doesn't even have a job to pay for any of it. He thne actually wondered what he was doing having this beer?

"If I'm going down it might as well be with a beer in hand" He said to himself in a whisper as he finished what was left in the bottle and placed it back on the table to hear the sound echo out of the empty bottle. He hated this time because it gave him a moment to think. Time to wonder what he actually accomplished with his life so far. Which was a bunch of horse crap because all he was good at doing was killing people or close to it.

He had gone on tour through several countries and retired not even a year ago. He was an orphan and he had no girlfriend or children. The bank account was running dangerously low and no job to support him. His head sank almost to the point of hitting the table.

A small tap on his head made him jump a small tad but he never raised his head.

"What do you want?" Luke asked with irritation from being disturbed.

"Lift your head... Mr. O'Donnell is it?" A strong, male voice asked from the other side of the booth.

A small chuckle erupted out of his lips when the retired soldier heard of the name. That wasn't even his last name or even close so he raised his head to look upon his booth intruder. The older man sat with a trench coat that had labelled RDA on his left breast pocket. The man was easily older because of the brown hair that has a few patches of grey along his temple. The wrinkles in his skin also told his life story of probably sitting at a desk hoping five o'clock will roll around so he could go home.

_What in the hell would RDA want with me?_

The RDA agent moved his hand towards inner breast pockets on his coat to pull out some documents. He placed them on the table along with glasses that he placed on his face. The supposed Mr. O'Donnell leaned in as his curiosity was peaked beyond normal. The file had a simple picture of the soldier with a smile on his face from when he first joined the army. That smile has long disappeared from his face but not his memory. The agent flipped open the file and immediately the eyes of the bar patron went wide. This very man that came and disturbed him had _everything_ about him. Where he served, when he served. They even had a trace on all his phone calls along with daily schedule. Multiple photos of him doing everything from showering to walking in the park.

They had photos of dates and sexual relations he had in the past along with his foster parents birthday party! _Everything!_ It was almost too much to handle in his current position.

"Let me ask you this Mr. O'Donnell" The Agent started as he looked up from the file. "Why do you think I have come here?"

Thrown back by the question he stuttered for a response. "Uhmmmm..." He started but couldn't finish it. There was nothing special with him at all. They want security guards maybe?

"Mr. O'Donnell, Do you know of your birth parents?" The greying man asked as he was obviously becoming impatient and annoyed that he actually has to talk to someone _lower_ then he is.

The room now seemed quieter in the soldier's ears. He leaned in as if to try and listen to the older mans breathing. "Why? What do they have to do with this meeting?" The ex-soldier asked with his fist balled up and on the table.

"Relax Sergeant O'Donnell" The Agent insisted as he placed his hands on the man's balled fists. The agent patted the fists then leaned back onto his wooden booth seat. His hands took away the glass so he could squeeze the bridge of his nose. "Your parents have been found in a..." He began to say as he tried to find the appropriate words to describe the real parents current status. "...Sticky situation"

"What are you saying?! Don't play a game with me you damn desk jockey!" the angered soldier retorted at information being passed to him. He has always been trying to find his true parents but he never did figure it out. He sat straight with his full body muscle taunting the smaller man.

"Calm down Mr. O'Donnell!" the Agent insisted as his eyes danced between the angered man and shadows in the bar. The Agent raised his hands to try and calm the man but to no avail. The soldier may get even angrier if the Agent didn't do anything.

"Your parents are both dead!"

The younger man slumped his shoulders and sat against the bench just like the Agent. He had always suspected that they were dead which would explain the orphanage but why was he being told by the RDA of all people? At this point he didn't care; all he wanted was answers.

"When? How? Why?..." suddenly blurted out forth from the saddened soldier. His entire life besides the battles and wars was about finding his parents. If it was true that they were dead then his life was nothing but a shell for some machine to push into battle.

"I will explain later. If you would join me please?" The Agent asked as he got back onto his feat. The secret folder was already back into the trench coat of the agent for safe keeping. The aging man stood there with a open palm pointing towards the bars open door.

He only chuckled at the request. Why in the world would he follow some random man that came into the bar with a folder that contains everything about his life and possibility of his parents... The last thought stopped his laughter. That very folder in his coat could contain everything he needed to know. His finger tips raped against the desk as his mind was wondering on all the possibilities of what he was born from.

He stood beside the agent as he flipped a coin onto the table for his beer. He let a deep breath exhale before following the agent to a black BMW parked outside. RDA was labelled over even the car as the agent held the door opened for the man to enter the back seat. As the soldier entered the vehicle he noticed that even the inside was all black leather and even a little bar!

"Holy shit..." was the only words that the man could sum up. He didn't even notice the man in the shadow of the elongated car until his face came out of the shadow.

"Lucas O'Donnell I presume?" the fatter man asked with no trace left of hair on his bald head. The car's engine roared to life and died to a soft hum as the driver pulled out onto the street. The mystery man wore something a person would expect to wear in a car like this. Black suit with a nice tie and vest to go along with it and pants that seemed to be ironed every hour.

"Well that's what everyone keep's calling me it would seem" He replied with a small smile as he browsed the bar. Finally picking a certain whiskey that he found enjoyable, he twisted the lid till he manage to get it off and he placed his nose over the bottle's opening to get a strong wiff of what it was contained with. The chubbier man offered a small glass but was denied when Lucas drank straight from the whiskey bottle.

A small sigh escaped his lips when he looked over a copy from the folder. "You drank as much as your father did"

Lucas started to choke as his chest heaved from the sudden news. He knew of his father? _Am I the last bloody person to know anything about them?_

"What do you know of them?" Lucas immediately asked when he could breathe once more. He wiped his chin of whatever was left from the run away whiskey that skunked up his clothes.

"Do you know of Pandora child?" The older man asked with a hint of interest behind his words.

"Who doesn't? You guys are mining up there or something right?" Lucas replied to the inquiry of the space mission. What he wanted to know what that had to do with his parents. There were so many questions yet no one was answering a god damn thing.

"That's correct. Well your parents were good friends of mine and they were both brilliant scientist. Which shocks me when I heard you were an enlisted ma-" The man said before being corrected.

"Actually I'm no longer a soldier"

"Shut up boy and let me talk" The older man said with a smack over Lucas's head by the folder he was holding. "Any way, your parents were a big part of a program called Avatar..."


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was unsettling as the elderly man spilled forth information of a project called _Avatar_. It was hard to soak most information in because of the whiskey getting to him but he managed to get a gist of what was being spilled out.

"You see, son, that machine pod connects to another body through the brain waves. Your parents were in charge of the entire program and succeeded!" The older man explained as he did a little enthusiastic jump in his seat. "Unfortunately your parents passed away in an accident while celebrating..."

Lucas just leaned back in the leather seat and drank more from the bottle. His eyes wondered to look outside the window. In the distance he could see a very tall sky scraper which had yellow lettering of RDA. He only needed one guess on where he was going. He should feel bad about his parent's passing away but when you don't know them it's hard to grieve.

"They did however pass down a very special gift to you..." The older man said as he also leaned back in his leather seat. His voice went quiet as if someone was listening to their very conversation.

"What Gift would that be?"

"You will see my good man... You will see..." the elderly man said as the rest of the car ride was in complete silence. Lucas just kept rattling ideas in his head of what they could possibly have given him. Money? A car? maybe an apartment or housing?

The car came to a stop and Lucas's door opened to see the agent from the bar looking down on him.

"Mr. O'Donnell, this way please" He asked politely as he pointed towards the front doors of a tall building. The very same building that he saw in the car was standing tall before him with it's doors wide open. The elderly man and Lucas walked through the front doors and had to pass the security office while going through metal detectors and other such trouble. After the overly long security check the two men stepped into a elevator which sent them high into the towering building.

The silent venture ended as the doors finally opened to a busy laboratory of scientist and bio engineers. It all came to a halt as the entire lab stood or tried to get a better view of the new man in their work station.

"This was your fathers and mothers laboratory. Here they created the program and your _present_" the older man said with a huff as he walked down the small stairs and onto the lab station. Not too much later a man in a white lab coat rushed over to the two men and immediately examined Lucas from head to toe.

His head turned sharply towards the elderly man and spoke quickly "Mr. Fern, is this him?" The man had long hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and the bags under his eyes showed how many nights went by with out sleep. There was little to no muscles on this lanky man as much of his time must have been spent doing his research.

"Yes Doctor. Now please do not pester the lad and let me get him introduced" Mr. Fern said as he pushed the doctor aside and pulled a stool over to stand on it. "Excuse me! Everyone, can I please have your attention!" Fern asked for the ears and eyes of everyone in the lab which he received as the Laboratory went dead silent. It was almost scary how silent it was from only a moment ago.

"As you know, Doctors Annabella and Markus O'Donnell passed away recently but left us with a great gift! The key to our Avatar!" The crowd applauded as Mr. Fern asked for them to calm down which yet again was meet hastily. "This man, the very son, is the only link of all your hard work! He alone has the DNA capable to match with are only Avatar!"

"Huh?" Lucas questioned as his left eye brow arced in the air. His confusion level was steadily rising as soon as he entered the lab.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the man who will travel to Pandora to accomplish are mission of being the first to sync ones thoughts and movements in another being!" Mr. Fern exclaimed as he looked upon the excited crowd. Their clapping echoed across the lab as Lucas just stood there.

"What the F-"

Mr. Fern turned to the younger man with a big smile and said "That's right boy! That is your gift! An Avatar body!"

Lucas stood there shocked to his core. Motionless he stood with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Your getting me to _drive_ a body?"

"That's correct lad!"

"And to travel to Pandora?"

"Yes! Yes! Exciting hmmm?"

Lucas bent down and and braced himself on his knees by using his hands. His stomach churned and he vomited what was his dinner and whiskey all over the floor. After he was done he stood back up straight and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Ok, This must be a dream! Very funny!" He laughed out loud as the entire crowd looked upon him with confusion.

Mr. Fern just placed his head in his hands and slowly shook his head left and right. He placed a hand onto Lucas's broad shoulders and lead him down the hallway to a door where he flashed his security card. The console that was beside the door turned the light green and opened the doors that allowed the two men to walk in with the door shutting quickly behind them. Inside was a single large glass tube with strange blue liquid. When the two men slowly walked up to the large class container they could see a small being inside the tank that was hooked up to small wires.

"There Mr. O'Donnell, is your Avatar" Mr. Fern said with stoutness. "He is small because it will take time for him to grow but by the time you get to Pandora he will be an appropriate size."

Lucas only shook his head. This _MUST_ be a dream! An illusion of some type that was induced by alcohol. Lucas felt the side of the tube with his fingers. It was real.

"So the question remains Mr. O'Donnell..." Mr. Fern turned to the younger, disbelieving man. "Will you go to Pandora to finish what your parents started?"

It was all just so much! Why was he chosen?

"Lucas, Lad. You were chosen because your parents always believed you were capable of great things for humanity and others!" Mr. Fern said as he started to circle the tube. "They loved you since the day you were born but they knew they couldn't have raised a child. Please Lucas, do a dying man one last thing and go to Pandora to finish what your parents started."

Lucas just continued to look at the future avatar in the over sized jar. His thoughts became crystal clear as he knew what he must do.

"I'll do it"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading thus far. I know this may seem Dry in this chapter but I will try harder to liven things up for next chapter! You have my word.

I wanted to thank those who reviewed my story for any input that they made. I read it often more then once to try and please the crowd. Keep reviewing!

* * *

The sun shined through the blinds as the man inside the bedroom tried furiously to make some sort of shield to block it out. Lucas finally managed to get himself to a corner with every blanket he could muster and he fell back to sleep. Well, that was until someone gave him a swift kick in the leg to wake him up. Fighting the urge to get up and knock some teeth in he just sat up with his hangover expression on. Two men loomed over him like vultures as they stared down their prey. Lucas only managed to rub his eyes to try and clear his vision to get a better definition of the attackers. The men stood tall and brawn but both of them wore something Lucas was getting familiar with. _RDA_.

"Oh for god's sake just five more minutes…" Luke tried to reason with the men before he was picked up easily and thrown into his shower. With a bump on the head already forming all he could do is curse before he was drowned out by cold water. Ten minutes later he was walked out of his apartment with his landlord following him yelling and cursing about the rent but there was not much he could do about that right now. Just like the car last night, the BMW waited downstairs to transport him to wherever they see fit.

At least the car ride was peaceful as the silent Agents sat across from him in the car. Their eyes always seemed to be watching his moves so he did what he could do and just nap for the fifteen minute car ride.

A hand slapped Lucas out of his little nap as his eyes opened up to an entirely different type of environment. He stepped out from the car with his duffle bag and gazed upon the large shuttle that was to take him and others to the space vessel that was probably orbiting the Earth right now. The next stage of him getting to Pandora was so simple that it was surprising. He was given a quick safety speech on cyro sleep which almost everyone will endure to make the five years just fly by.

In Lucas's head it was as if he was a leaf only to be carried by a strong current which was every other person. It was scary in a way to see him being practically carried away with out a foggy clue at what is happening. With that feeling also brought a sense of excitement because he knew he may very well be living on the streets by now but instead he was on a shuttle bound for a space vessel. It didn't get much cooler then that.

The G-force on the shuttle was a little weird to get used to but once you were in orbit everything just floated, until they activated the fake gravity that caused numerous people to fall back in their seats suddenly. Now was a bad time to think this but every person who made this trip probably did this once or twice. _What have I gotten my self into?_

A voice came over the speakers that echoed in the shuttles main space storage area.

"Welcome everyone to The Ark"

A door opened which had two people emerge from it to help with luggage and such as people unbuckled to get onto the massive space ferrying vessel. It was appropriately named in regards of being a connection to another world but Lucas was never really given that much time to think about it as he was ushered aboard and instantly placed in his Cryo chamber. At first nothing happened as he lay down in a zero gravity area only to be buckled down by straps. When the effects started to happen it was almost seconds until his eye lids were ten ton weights which shut immediately.

Five years/nine months/twenty-two days Later…

His eyes slowly opened as he stared at the top of his capsule. Lucas almost freaked out when he couldn't remember where he was until it dawned on him. _Oh shit…_

The pod slowly ejected its self from the wall slowly before coming to a soft halt. Lucas floated out an inch from the bed before the straps restricted any other farther movement. A man with a white jumpsuit floated by as he slapped Lucas's cheek a few times to make sure he was fully awake only to be cursed at.

"Get your bloody hand away from me. Go slap someone else."

The man just snorted at the comment of his job before he checked the next person in line along the giant corridor full of Cryo tubes. Lucas was then dressed and placed onto a shuttle again for departure of the _Ark. _Everything seemed much more organized then it did for the first shuttle ride as everyone must have gotten used to the zero G's.

The shuttle decent into Pandora's atmosphere was shaky but smooth as it passed over large green trees and crystal clear rivers. It would be an awesome sight to behold except Lucas was stuck inside the stomach of the shuttle with no windows and only Marines and civilian doctors to look at, none of them worth looking at. It wasn't until the staff sergeant walked up and down the isle doing safety checks on exo packs that Lucas started to get worried.

_What if there was a leak or some other defect?_

Before Lucas could really ask or complain about the mask the giant off ramp doors opened up to the Pandora air. The warm moisture of air was a welcoming feel in it's self especially when you were stuck in cryo for years. He ran off the ramp with the rest of the military and civilians as one to a large cement building that was directly in front of them. Large machinery both military and mining was at work around the base with little care as they might actually squish a small human beneath their tires or metallic feet.

After they entered the building they were funnelled into a mess hall that was empty for a meeting of some kind. Just as Lucas's first foot landed in that room a hand slammed down his shoulder and pulled him back from the room so the others could pass him. He looked over his shoulders to see a tall, muscular man with short blonde hair standing over him. The taller man pushed Lucas farther down the hall without saying a word but Lucas's curses were enough for both of them.

The tall man stopped and pushed the ex-soldier towards the door that was in front of them. Seeing no other option, Lucas rubbed his shoulders where he was being held and walked towards the door only to have it open automatically when he was close enough. What he was now looking at was something that dragged his mood down loads after his last visit to one of these labs once before.

The men with the lab coats and the haste everyone moved at were quite repetitive in Lucas's mind. He just kept walking forward as the men and woman stared with awe inspiring looks that they found a holy grail or something similar. It was an uneasy feeling when being looked upon by people who have IQ that only you could dream of achieving.

He just kept to his simple walking pace as he waved to several scientists that only stared back in silence. When Lucas reached the door he had a suspicion on what laid behind them.

He opened the door to find the blue tank once more but to his amazement, the creature that was inside was fully grown! The blue being was easily taller by feet and muscle structure of a super hero. It was incredible to behold what was in the tank as he ran up to the tube. He pressed his face against it to get better detail on the creature.

"I see you like your new body?" A man asked behind Lucas.

"Yeah! I thought I was going to have some wimp to waste time with but look at him! He's even damn good looking!"

The man walked up behind Lucas and patted his back. The elderly man also enjoyed the work of a true master piece.

"When can I try him out?" Lucas asked impatiently. His new urging to try the body was almost unquenchable as his face still admired the body.

"Tommorow morning actually!" The elderly man said with a pause as he leaned on his black wooden cane. "You will be meeting with the chieftain's daughter tomorrow!"

Lucas froze in his spot as his eyes went wide. He stood up straight and turned to the elder that also had a RDA business suit on. "I'm What!?"

"Oh dear… They haven't told you yet have they?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Thank you again for all of you who Reviewed! I read them often to try and make the people happy while making it fun for me to write.

About asking if this is an AU or not, Yes this is a AU that goes along with the same timeline and environment. The things that are different would be characters and plot line.

Please review and hope you have fun reading chapter 4, because I actually had fun writing this one. I'm pumped for the next chapter so I will get on it very soon, I promise.

Have fun reading and sorry if it's a little shorter then usual!

* * *

The room was big with a metallic meeting desk with several chairs running along the sides. Lucas sat at the chair on the end of the table with the elderly man from before who he meet at the Avatar tube. The older man was also the one that was smiling constantly without any sign of stopping. Lucas on the other hand was tapping his fingers against the table and wore an angered stare at the old man. Lucas finally turned in his seat and placed his elbows on the table.

"So let me get this straight" Lucas started as he pulled a photo from a file that was in front of him that had the usual top secret stamp on it. "You want me to guard this woman? You want me to guard her while she is in her own little village some where out in the mud?"

"That's correct Mr. O'Donnell" The older man agreed.

"What in the world am I protecting her from? The evil voodoo spirits?" Lucas asked as he leaned back in the chair. It was starting to get on his nerves again how he never knew anything about anyone.

"She's going to marry soon to the male leader of their tribe."

Lucas laughed when he heard it. "So? You want me to hook up with a bride's maid or something?" Lucas laughed even more as he thought of the other. "Or am I to guard her against the brute marrying her? No one wants to hear the tree shake while on their honeymoon?"

"We believe that another neighbouring tribe is planning to assassinate her to weaken their tribe" The man said trying to completely ignore Lucas's lame attempts of figuring out his job.

"Oh…" Lucas muttered as the situation turned more serious. He also knew that this was more in his field expertise though as he could handle a rifle quite well.

"Yes. You will be her active body guard no matter what. If you accomplish this then you may very well secure our diplomatic reasoning between our two peoples" The older man said as he placed his hands on the table. His smile still on his face never faltered through anything that was said.

_I should have stayed and worked at McDonalds…_ Lucas thought when he rubbed his temples. There was nothing else he could do now, he was already here and its not like calling a cab so you can go where ever. He was stuck on this moon for years probably.

"Ok I'll do it. When do we start this shit show?" Lucas agreed to his mission.

"Tomorrow morning. Before the dawn so we can get an early start so if there is any hiccups, we can fix them"

Lucas stood up which sent his chair to shoot out from the table. "What do you mean Hiccups?" He asked as his eyes bore a hole through the smiling man.

"The avatar that you will posses is the best there is. Your brain waves are so in tuned with it that you can run faster and farther. You can react quicker and breathe better as well" The older man said as he started to stand up to face the window of the meeting room. "It will feel like you are one in the same" His face curled up into a wicked smile hidden from Lucas as his back was turned to him as he gazed upon the mining vehicles bringing in thousands of dollars of minerals.

"So I'm a super soldier of some kind?"

"Basically, we will know for certain when you try to insert into the body tomorrow"

Lucas didn't like it but he had to agree that having an advantage over the other beings out there in the wild may come in handy. His assignment to guard the Na'vi women couldn't possibly be that bad when he had a rifle and years of battle experience to back him up, right? Lucas held his ground as he leaned against the desk to stare out the window as well to find probably the best thing mankind could do. The environment was easily getting destroyed by the mining of the materials so it was easy to say that mankind was best at destroying things.

"Go Lucas and get some rest before the big day. We will need you at your best!"

Lucas only grunted as he could see there must be a deeper meaning in things but he was in no position to argue over anything. He quietly left the room and was escorted back to his quarters were he threw his duffel bag underneath his bunk. He collapsed onto the single person sized mattress as his thoughts drifted from what the daughter may look like to the dangers he may have to face. Nothing really stood clear as his eye lids slowly flickered before closing to his own private world.

Meanwhile in the very same meeting room the elderly man still stood to watch his whole operation on Pandora slowly become more successful as more huge trucks rolled in with cash for a payload. His sinister smile only widened as he could imagine the dream home he could get when he retired with most of the money made off of the minerals here.

Behind the man was what seemed to be just a plain wall but slowly became un-tinted as another man sat on a chair with a notepad and pen. The mysterious man that appeared from behind the glass pressed a button on the wall to activate the room to room communication.

"So, do you think he will be able to get the job done?"

The old man tapped his finger against his other hand as he turned to face his onlooker.

"Not only will he succeed but he will do better then expected I believe"

The man in the seat leaned back as a grin plastered on his face. "Let's hope your right, _Dr. O'Donnell_"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all.

My thanks still go out to those who have followed along so far and i'm sorry for the late update on chapter. I went to go see Avatar for the third time so yeah... Thats my excuse lmao.

To those of you who made the comment about the halo thing. Well I never even thought of it until i read your comments a couple of times, made me laugh as I never realized it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon! As always, Keep Reviewing!

* * *

Morning air was crisp as Lucas stood outside the Avatar syncing room with impatience as the crowd of scientist and engineers walked by in the halls. All he wanted to do was get this over with so he could go back to bed and wake up one day realizing that it was finally time to go home. Lucas knew that day was probably a far way off as he let a big held in breath escape his lips. Along with his impatience was nervousness because of what the older man said yesterday about the possibility of a hiccup in the mind transfer. To rest his nerve he sat down on a hard plastic chair and rested his head against the wall behind him with his eyes shut.

Inside the circular room were men and women running around with multiple task at hand. The Syncing pods ejected from the wall as the machine was beginning to power up with a soft hum. Dr. O'Donnell leaned against a railing with his tell tale smile on his face as he watched his worker bees go to work as the Avatar container tube which transported the body from Earth get cleaned. The Na'vi body lay limp on the white table with only a small flicker from the tail now and again for a show of life in the body. Everything was going perfect as the Doctor made his way to the door for his last piece of the puzzle to come in. With a swipe from his security card the doors open with a soft hiss and on the chair was Lucas with a nervous look on his face.

"Mr. O'Donnell? Come in please" The older man asked as he moved to the side so the test subject could walk through.

Without much a reply Lucas made his way into the area as he let his hand guide him along the railing to look at white, smooth pods protrude from the side of the room. Large glass windows were taking up most of the wall as he could see his future body being laid on a white table with four or five doctors standing around it.

The older man followed until he reached a particular pod that already had the top open for Lucas to enter. The gel that was to support his body felt so soft and movable yet when he laid on the gel layering, it was like a comfortable mattress. The older man stepped to his side and placed a metal cage over Lucas's body and made sure the younger man's head was down so he wouldn't bump his head when the top came down.

"Relax soldier. It will be quicker then you think" The insuring words leaked from the smile that covered Dr. O'Donnell's face.

Lucas did the only thing he could have thought to do by just shutting his eyes and thinking of anything but what was at hand. His thoughts loosened into unconsciousness as the machine powered up even more to emit a louder sound.

The old man stepped away from the console and towards one of the main console computers placed around the center of the room. He looked over the woman's shoulder to peer at the brain function of both the Avatar body and Luke's. Both were working extremely well intoned just as the doctor had estimated. His entire life was spent on this project and to see it finally work would be a gift from the mighty lord indeed.

"Sync at ninety-five percent sir" The woman informed as the brain activity bolstered on both bodies.

"Let it get to ninety-nine point nine percent before stopping it. What ever you do, do not let it get to one hundred percent sync." The Doctor ordered with anger at the woman.

"Yes sir" Was her only reply as her fingers nimbly danced along the touch screen and keyboard at once.

Meanwhile in the syncing pod, Lucas's eyes were already shut yet looking up and down in a frantic hurry. The sign of mass use of the brain was being introduced as his mind felt like it was being numbed of usage or being always occupied with tasks out of his control until it happened. His eyes slowly opened to the white ceiling above him

He was home! Lucas started to laugh until he hack a little as he must have drank way too much the night before. He stretched his arms and legs out to get comfortable before turning on his side to look at two women beside him in mask rebreathers and white lab suits. He smiled at what kinky things must have gone down the night before as well.

"Hello ladies, what's for breakfast?" he said with a chuckle before yawning. His eyes opened wide as he shot up into a sitting position to look over the rest of the room as well as his _blue_ body. _Ah shit…_

"Lucas? Can you hear me?" One of the surrounding doctors asked as he tried to get leg response by hitting his knee with a small hammer.

"Hey Doc, if I paid you to shoot me would you?" Luke asked as he tried to rub his eyes to rid them of the grogginess.

"Good you can at least hear me, how do you feel?" The doctor who was looking over some technical readout asked.

"Well I feel just great so… Oh no Doc look!" Lucas said in horror as he pointed to the window.

The doctors look all at once only to see Doctor O'Donnell looking in on them from the windowed off syncing area. The doctors stood in confusion as they wondered what was scaring their patient so much beside that Dr. O'Donnell was giving the same old smile. Not until they turned around to see the open door to the working area was there faces turned to shock.

The several doctors immediately ran after him. Dr. O'Donnell just laughed a bit inside as he did realize that Lucas was defiantly his son. He turned around to walk back to the console to look at the video feed from outside the facility only to see Lucas easily beating all the doctors in hand-to-hand combat. The men and woman in their white uniforms easily get tossed aside like a rag doll. Nothing he inflicted on them would kill them but may end up with a little bruise.

"Well at least the Hand eye coordination and motor function works well…" The doctor said beneath his breath so no one could hear him. "Get the Samson and let's get him more appropriately dressed before we send him off today" His last order commanded as the lab area once again was busy with shuffling worker bees.

Lucas stood tall with a bright smile on his face. He has never felt better in his life! He could do things he never thought he could do. He did easy laps around the track and climbed the rope easier then ever. None of his muscle structure when he was in the army could ever amount up to the ones he had now.

He was quickly dressed with pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt the literally hugged every bit of his body. He couldn't help but smirk and smile as he continued to look himself over. He would be covered with woman if he had this type of body when he was human or at least that's what his male mind thought. A tactical backpack was thrown to him along with a tactical vest which had over twenty magazines of 10mm ammo for his rifle that he would receive. He was fully equipped to go to war with silencer attachments and other equipment that regular infantry dreamed of having.

The last item on his list was something he asked for himself. He placed a black baseball cap on his backwards that had the Toronto blue jays MLB symbol on it. It was his slice of home on his hat. A Samson troop copter landed close by sending dirt and small blades of grass in the air as the engines died down to a reasonable limit. Several members of marines jumped aboard the copter as one handed him a hefty rifle that seemed to weigh as much as his old rifle he could see the marine having a bit more trouble with it. Lucas inserted a magazine and pulled the cocking handle back to slide a cartridge into the chamber to hear that satisfying sound of a loaded rifle. It was like having a cold one after a hard day's work or coming home to a loving wife, it was relaxing. He thought then that maybe he should have never left the army in the first place. The only thing he really knew how to do was fight and survive.

Lucas felt a tap on his outer left thigh to see the old man below him with his tell tale smile and rebreather on his face.

"Lucas, Make sure to keep your emotions in check and not to enrage them. Remember! Diplomacy is key to this mission"

"Sorry to say this old man but making sure she doesn't die is my mission" Lucas replied as he sat on the helicopter. His tail flickered from side to side as his nervous before mission jitters started to react.

"As long as you don't fuck up, everything will work out fine!" The old man said in a angered tone and for the first time did Lucas actually not see this man smile. For tat instant of the older man not smiling is when he saw it. The older man was defiantly one evil bastard.

The chopper lifted in the air as the older man just stared at his son in the Na'vi body. Anger couldn't be held back this time as he walked into the syncing area. He threw the rebreather at a random employee walking by as he checked over the vital signs and brain function. The lab workers were silent as they could feel the tension in the air as Dr. O'Donnell walked in to check over the patient's vitals.

The Samson did a graceful flight as all the occupants admired the view with a variety of wildlife running around below them. Lucas admired everything and loved it for all its beauty. Earth was nothing like this anymore since all the trees are being cut down and the wildlife disappearing. It pained him in a way also to think that he is helping the corporation that destroyed Earth, to destroy Pandora. He just gripped his rifle and grinded his teeth until the moment passed away.

Soon he would be facing a brand new world and a special person in it.


End file.
